Land of Dragons
Details *Be eligible for entry to the Warriors' Guild (the sum of your Attack and Strength must be at or above 130, or one of them must be 99) *Must have claimed the reward for completing the Beginner Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks. |items = *10 oak planks or 20 planks *A number of any nails equal to the number of planks *Hammer *Air talisman *Chaos talisman *Water talisman *Three tiaras |kills = *Samurai (lvl 97) }} Walkthrough Ak-Haranu To start the quest, talk to Ak-Haranu and ask him about the Eastern Lands. He will tell you about a continent about the double the size of the Free worlds (Wilderness, Asgarnia and Misthalin) that is even farther than Dragontooth Island. He says you that he will return for a time to his home in the Eastern Lands, and offers you the chance to go with him. You say yes and he tells you that before sailing he needs some items and gives you a list of what to bring before going to sea. Getting the items First of all you need to get the map of the Eastern Sea. To get it you need to go to the Warriors' Guild to talk with Harallak Menarous. He will gladly give you the map but only on the condition that he gets to come on the trip (Note: If you already completed the quest While Guthix Sleeps, Harallak will only give you the map but he will not go on the trip). Say yes and he will give you the map, and then leave to Port Phasmatys (If not completed While Guthix Sleeps) and put in place Shanomi as Guild Master (only during the quest). Now go to Explorer Jack in Lumbridge to get a Mariner's Compass. When you arrive talk him and he will say you that he will gladly help with the expedition, but first you must bring him a tiara of air, a tiara of chaos, and a tiara of water. You have to go to each temple and infuse a tiara with a talisman. If you buy them instead of making them, Explorer Jack won't accept them. When you bring them back, he will give you a Mariner's Compass. Sailing to the Unknown Return Port Phasmatys and talk to Ak-Haranu (with the items, obviously) and you say that you have the items for the trip. You will sail with Harallak Menalous at the rudder of a boat that he buys from a pirate (Pirate Pete). Then you will go into the boat and sleep. It will start a cutscene in which you wake and see that water is leaking into the boat. You run to Harallak Menarous and Ak-Haranu shouting: The ship is sinking! The ship is sinking! Ak-Haranu will tell you that you must repair the boat in order to prevent the ship from sinking. Take the planks and nails and repair the boat. In the bottom of the ship there will be 5 holes letting water enter the ship. You must stop the water entering through the holes by putting 1 plank in the hole and putting a nail to keep it in place (hammer required). You require 2 oak planks per hole or 4 normal ones. After repairing the holes Ak-Haranu will tell you that the boat has arrived in the port of Shuxiang, the town where Ak-Haranu was born. Fighting for honour After arriving to Shuxiang a guard will stop you because he doesn't know you. Ak-Haranu will say that you are going with him, but the guard always will send a message to the shogun of the island, which will let you have access to the city, but first you must establish your honor in this lands by fighting it's best samurai in battle at the local dojo. You accept and then you will be transported in a cart for prisoners to the dojo, where you will fight against a samurai level 97 with only your weapon (shields, armour or other thing of equipment than the weapon that your are holding. Kill him as fast as you can, because he can inflict a powerful 1000 max. hit and is very fast to attack, but he doesn't have any armour and have a poor 6000 life points, plus the shogun gave you 2 tuna sushi beats for health (every beat cures 6 hit points). When you defeat him you will be offered to become part of the samurai elite of the city accept and you will get in return all your items and Harallak will congratulate you. Congratulations! Quest Complete! Rewards * Ability to return to the Eastern Lands via sailing at Port Phasmatys. * * Full access to the city of Shuxiang. * Ability to train in the local samurai Dojo. Category:Eastern Lands quest series